The Moth
by MazzaRedd
Summary: A nightly visitor interrupts Scott's attempts to get to bed. SJ Pre X1


This fic is dedicated to my boyfriend who always gets moths out of the room for me. I love you.

"Scott get it out!" Jean shrieked and pulled the covers over her head.

"Jean, it won't harm you." Scott said sitting on the bed beside her, trying to pull the covers from her. "It's not even got the brain capacity to process any ways of harming you."

"Yeah, I forgot you're the one with a degree in biology!" She shouted moved further under the covers.

Scott chuckled and got up off the bed looking up to the light. He could hardly see it through his glasses, but he had to get this moth out of the room or Jean wouldn't let him sleep tonight.

"I can't believe after all sorts of enemies we've encountered, the most fear you've ever had is of a little moth."

"It's not little Scott!" She shouted from under the covers. "I saw the size of it."

"Stop exaggerating." He said and picked up a book and glass from the desk. "Could you at least help me out a little."

"By doing what?" She asked in a slightly panicky voice.

"Well how about a little lift?" Jean poked from the covers and sighed a little.

"I can't do that Scott." She said and sunk back down under the covers.

Of course she couldn't, he thought. How could he be so stupid to ask her to do that. She had been having a lot of trouble lately with simple telekinesis, how could she lift him up in the air.

"Sorry Jean, wasn't thinking." He replied and sighed. He brought over a chair from the desk and stood up on it. So much for risk assessment around here, he thought.

He reached up to the light, capturing the little moth in the glass and covered the glass up. He came back down onto the floor and look inside the glass. How tiny it was. How simple of a life it must have. Just to fly around looking for light. It may only have a short life, but the main thing, it was simple. Something Scott always wanted to have. He walked over to the window and opened it. Looking at the glass once more, he smiled and let it go free out of the window. Something he had long wished for. To be free. To live a free life.

He sighed and closed over the window. "It's gone Jean." He said and looked over to the bed.

Jean pulled back the covers and Scott burst out laughing. "What?" She asked and looked around the room.

"Your hair is some sight." He said and started laugh more.

"Shut up!" She said back. "I thought looks didn't matter to you."

"Only on some occasions." He said and smiled. He put the glass and book back on the table and turned back round to a pillow hitting his face.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." He said and threw it back but it stopped in mid air and went flying back in his direction. It hit his face again and this time he ran and jumped on the bed and attacked her by tickling her stomach.

"Ah Scott stop it!" She shrieked through her laughing. It didn't stop him and he kept tickling her and tears were streaming from her eyes from laughing.

"What's the magic word?" He asked and smiled at her.

"Please?" She pleaded and he shook his head.

"Nope!" He answered and tickled her again.

"I don't know Scott, please stop." She said and he reluctantly let go, kissing her stomach. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"You're not getting off that easy Scott." She said and went under the covers.

"Oh yeah, I get a moth away from you and this is the thanks I get." He said and leaned over looking at her face. She had her eyes tight shut, trying not to laugh. "You ever wonder what a moth would feel like crawling up your leg?" He asked and lightly started trailing a finger up her leg. "It would be more fast thought, right?" He said and started to go faster up her leg and Jean grabbed his hand to stop.

"Scott, that really freaks me out!" She screamed and she used her full weight to pin him down on the bed. She lifted up his t-shirt and put a hand on his stomach. "Well how would you feel if a big spider crawled up you." She started a crawling motion up his stomach and he started to squirm but she had him pinned thanks to a little bit of telekinesis. She would know this would make Scott feel a little scared. His pet hate being spiders. But it was time for pay back. "Big hairy legs touching your body, crawling it's way up."

"Jean, stop it." He pleaded.

"Ah, but it's ok when you do it to me." She said and smiled leaned down to kiss him.

How soft her lips were on his, Scott thought. This would make up for the evil she had done to him.

All of a sudden there was banging at the door and screams of girls behind the door. "Mr Summers! There's a moth in our room!"

"God, you girls and your fear of moths." He said and made his way towards the door.

"You will be a hero for this Scott." Jean said as he opened the door and headed towards the girls dorms with the girls exaggerating the size and ugliness of the moth. _And not just for the girls for Scott. Hurry back. A hero needs to be rewarded. _

End

A/N - Feedback always welcome.


End file.
